


Amormentia

by Candyphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyphoenix/pseuds/Candyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you smell if you brewed a pot of Amormentia potion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amormentia

“And a perfect Amormentia potion as always Herr Grindelwald! Tell me, what does your heart's desire smell like?” Gellert inhaled the scent of ripe blackberries, sharp fresh mint, old books. “It smells like summer. Like freedom.” The professor laughed uneasily and turned to another student. It smelled like everything Gellert loved, cool breezes, reading old tomes, munching on fresh berries while surrounded by the wild mountains.

 

***_______________________***

“As you can see, its written in Plattdeutsch and its recent, only 40 years ago!” Gellert leaned over Albus' shoulder to point out the date in the journal. He inhaled the strong scent of blackberries, mixed with the dust of the old journal, and a sharp scent that he realized was peppermint soap. He must have visibly stiffened, because Albus was now looking at him, a breath away, all cobalt eyes and mussed copper hair. Heat coiled in Gellert's belly at the sight and smell and he stumbled away. 

Albus looked after him, half leaning out of his chair as Gellert fled the room, startling as the door slammed. Shame and sadness washed over him and he turned back to the journal briefly, tossing it away. He buried his hands into his silken hair as he felt cold dread wash over him, his desire must have been too obvious. 

A small noise from the door roused him from his stupor. Maybe Gellert didn't hate him entirely after all. Trying not to look too eager, he crossed to the door and wrenched it open. 

Gellert looked up from where he sat on the floor, amber eyes reddened, one hand still tangled and pulling at his golden curls. Albus stood there, a hand clenched in his own hair, suddenly certain he should not have investigated, but frozen to the spot. He closed his eyes instead, hoping for the courage to move away. 

“Open your eyes.” Albus let out a surprised squeak, Gellert had not made a sound. He was tall enough that he had to cross his eyes to take Gellert in, and knew the other man was certainly standing on his toes to get close. Albus inhaled the scent of lemons (Gellert was partial to lemon candies), petrichor, simple soap, and sweat. Heat spiked within and suddenly many things made sense to him. 

 

***_______________________***

“A perfect Amormentia potion! I would expect nothing less from our prized student!” Albus blushed and wished he could sink into the desk. The potion was wrong. Albus smelled lemons, soap, sweat, and something that reminded him of dirt and rain. He hated going outside, and he hated lemons. Why on earth would he like the smell of sweat? He gathered the courage to say something, but the professor had already moved onto the next student. Surely the professor was just being kind, he thought as he vanished the whole mess. 

 

***_______________________***

Gellert reached up and took a lock of Albus' mussed hair between his fingers and sniffed it. Blackberries. He had that intent look that Albus usually only saw on his face while they were discussing the Hallows. Gellert grabbed his hand and sniffed his wrist. Peppermint. Albus' hands came up in a panic to rest on Gellert's wrists when he grabbed the lapels of the other man and inhaled. Old books, all of the other smells combined. There was a tension coiled inside of him that nothing but the zing of a new discovery gave him, and a heat that beat in time with each inhalation. 

Gellert closed the distance between them and kissed Albus.


End file.
